The Journey find to at last
by tigerlily19
Summary: Linear and her friends journeys to find out the Miasma Problem. Along with other races and with unspeakable love?


Dear readers, who enjoy reading my Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles Fanfic, I'll let you know there is no YURI or YOAI only different races couple. Linear is copyrighted by me because I draw her abit differently from the game and even through she is Clavat. The Clavats, the Selkies, the Liltes, the Yukes, the Moogles, and all the names you recognize in the game are copyrighted to the creators of Final Fantasy.

_It was like the rest of the Miasma years…_

_We would often go through the hordes of monsters bears._

_We would often hang on our dearest lives…_

_Til' the very end of our lives._

_We would sometimes have to leave our hatred behind us…_

_And go towards to victory and bring peace to others…_

_I would laugh and cry for my dearest love…_

_Which made the people had feared the most…_

_But nevertheless I would have made…_

_Our dearest love has yet to be made…_

_The beginning of the journey_

'_Morning_,' the young Clavat thought as she awoke from her bed and yawning as every moment as soon as she climbed out from her bed. Putting on her traveling clothes, she ran through the hallways to the kitchen, and quickly began eating her breakfast. She is getting up late.

Linear (Who is a Long Hair age: 12 left handed sword user) walk outside the door and begins to wave goodbye to her father (who is a rancher), her mother, her two oldest brothers, and her fourth oldest sister. She saw her third older brother Tetra (Cap age: 14 right handed sword user), as he waves goodbye and heads towards another caravan. Linear begins to felt the shiver of nervousness upon her journey.

A sudden and a loud call, call upon her name. "Linear!! Hurry up and come here!" It was a Selkie (Wolfie age: 14 right handed racket user) who's name was Anna' Dao, although she prefers Anna instead of her full name, and besides her was a Lilty named Kiki (Elegant age: 11 right handed polearm user).

"I'm coming," the Clavat mumbled as she walked towards her two friends. "You don't have to yell."

The Selkie glare at her, even though Anna was a bit short temper like the Lilties, but she acts a bit like a leader, and Linear is the leader of the group.

Anna sighed she don't even want to argue with her; Linear grin at her and knows she wouldn't dare. The three friends packed their supplies and walked aside their caravan.

"Linear," an old soft voice is their elder, Rodney the wise Yuke, walked slowly towards her.

"Remember, you don't have to come here every time, but if you need to." The eldest said assuredly, "Linear, I know you missed your family very much, but your family will send letters to you just in case."

Linear smiled, "Thanks."

"Anna' Dao," Roland gave a light smile "you will have a lil' sister, your mother goanna have one next month."

Kiki slapped her hand on her face. '_How embarrassing_'She thought, Linear giggled at the sight of what she's doing. The eldest cleared his throat, but he didn't say anything mean to her even Linear. "Kiki, I talked with your parents that you are a strong and a brave Lilty…and you are."

Kiki nodded her head and hold on her hat. "Yep, you bet I am!"

Anna and Linear giggled while Rodney sighed, the eldest then looked upon them. "Linear, Anna' Dao, Kiki, I prayed that you'll have a safe journey ahead of you."

The three of them nodded and left.

At the elders front ledge.

"Are you sure Linear is goanna be alright?" Linear's eldest brother asked. (Note: he wears glasses and he's taller than any of her brothers)

Rodney nodded his head. "I'm sure she's pretty much fine even though you have forgotten to teach her how to use the _Focus Attack_."

"Oh man! I've forgotten about that!" As he crazily scratch his head.

Rodney sighed again. "Don't worry I just talked to one of my old friends to help guide her, their name is Sol Racht and Stiltzkin." He sat on his chair while his wife quietly reads her book. "I'll doubt that she'll survive."

Meanwhile……

Linear practices every move that Stiltzkin has taught her even the _Focus Attack_,she become quite good at it. "Very good, kupo!!!" a very smallish fur like animal cried while she aims directly to an image red goblin. "You've have learned all the moves I have taught you, even how to evade the attacks," Stiltzkin smiled broadly at her, while Linear huffed and puffed taking a deep breath from her training; Stiltzkin sweatdrops. "Ah heh, I should've known that you're tired…but anyways the good news is that I'll let you have a break."

"I don't…even want to…know…what the bad news…is" Linear huffed and completely collapsed after the training. "I'm so tired…"

Stiltzkin, Kiki, and Anna sweatdrop. "Well…no, you definitely will not have to train again unless you want to." Explained Stiltzkin.

Linear gets up a bit and nodded, the three of them build up their tents and stay for the night, Stiltzkin talked about the stories that he had venture through out the years. When it is time to go, the three caravaners packed their stuff after their supper and waved good-bye to Stiltzkin. They pat their Papaopamus that carried the caravan and walked with it.

They stop for a moment; suddenly two Lilties come out of no where began chasing around the road to haunt down a red goblin, the two caravaners look at each other and sweatdrop. Kiki just smile as usual as she heard the monster screaming at the top of its lungs.

'_Ahh_...' Kiki sighed, '_This is the life_'

_The River Belle Path_

As they walked towards _River Belle Path_ they stop for a moment…"I heard that the River Belle Path has a _Myrrh Tree _here." Anna explained to them. "Though some of the people tend to avoid going there because of monsters wandering around, and the only people to go there are us caravaners."

"Then why does the old man that we met on the road, warned us not to go there?" Linear asked, "I doubt that it is dangerous there."

Anna sighed, "I bet the old man don't know that we're caravaners," Anna then put her hand on her hips. "Besides that, the monster over there is going to be a lot easier, but they can also harm you. And you don't wanna fight a big red goblin alone because the red goblin has a lot more health points than a small red goblin."

"Enough of that already! I know we have enough time to hack through the monsters, but I can't wait to beat them up!" said Kiki as she eagerly stomping her foot.

Both of them nod theirs heads and head towards to River Belle Path. Linear holds on the chalice as her friends fight a couple of monsters then picked up some more supplies, as for Linear she felt tired of holding the chalice but maybe because she was holding it too long. Then, she sat on the ground panting, her friends stop running towards the Hedgehog Pie.

The Hedgehog pie saw Linear panting; it then started to cast fire at her. Anna and Kiki saw the fire beneath her; they quickly ran towards the Hedgehog pie but suddenly, out of the ground, a Mu appeared! It then suddenly attacks the Hedgehog Pie!

Anna and Kiki where surprised but, they didn't harm the Mu. When the Mu finished attacking the enemy, it then suddenly jumps straight towards……..Linear's arms! Linear gave a light warm hug like she's hugging a puppy.

Anna who could not hold on her temper any longer begins start. "What in the world is going on!?!"

Linear stops and starts to smile, "Why this is the Mu that I have taken care of all my life ever since I was 9 years old." She then pats the Mu's head. "I pretty much guess Isan, my Mu, missed me very much and decided that he should follow me."

Kiki is very curious, so she asks. "Where did you find it, I mean, him?"

"I found him when he was baby, near a tree." Linear explained, "Though I don't know why."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Well…it can follow us…if it wants to."

"It's a _he_, not an it." Kiki snickered,

"Whatever," as Anna picked up some gil from the monster. "It's just a Mu."

They let Kiki to hold the chalice with her hands but…

Kiki let it land on her head and let it bounce on her head which made her friends very worried, cause they are worried that she might just drop it on ground and break it.

"Are you sure you're not goanna break it?"

"How many times I have to tell you Anna!?! I won't!!!!!"

"Are you sure? Cause it looks painful."

"Well yeah cause you're a Selkie, us Lilties have hard heads, like a rock." Explained Kiki, who looks all mighty proud of herself.

"Hmpfh…you Lilties are the same, you still brag about your race, and how strong you are." As Anna huff herself.

"Oh _yeah_!!? Well I-" Linear interrupted their argument and made them a bit ashamed.

"Stop it, both of you! You can't end up fighting like this! We need to work out together not fighting!" Her face was red but light red since it was warm out at River Belle Path.

The two of them stopped fighting and nodded, they understand very well that Clavats don't like conflict even though they fight for only for survival of their villages, even though they hate their jobs too.

They apologize to Linear and forgive themselves for being so immature; Linear nodded her head saying its okay.

Anna then carries the Chalice while the rest of them attack a few monsters with artifacts, money, some more supplies, or just plain nothing. They then come to a stop; they come upon a sign with two arrows without any specific explanation but a few information, the West Arrow said: Warning: Do not Enter the East Arrow said: Moogle's House nearby.

The friends faced each other and wondered, '_Should we go to the Moogle's House and ask why there's a warning sign?_'Kiki and Anna both shake theirs heads but, Linear wants to see them. Anna frowned knowing that is a waste of time, she knew she love animals so much that she would give those hugs, and she knew she is also very sensitive too.

And so they headed straight towards the Moogle's House, Linear talked to them and all that and stuff and then as they left…Linear smiled like she has a best time at a long time friends house while her two friends actually sweatdrop.

They walk towards the unknown tunnel...

As they got towards the light and within the light there was……well……nothing……..but a waterfall with a few plains.

Kiki stomped her foot on the ground. "OH MAN!! THERE'S NOTHING HERE BUT A _WATERFALL_!!!"

Anna folds her arms. "Oh come on, you can't be that desperate." Isan however tip his head in a confused way.

Suddenly, a huge rumble from the ground start to shake, the friends look around until they saw a huge figure…a gigantic crab swings its powerful claw, and it swipe it to Linear! But luckily Linear was able to block it with her shield, Kiki attack the giant crab from behind but it slams its huge arm to Anna damaging her body. Isan busily attacked another Mu, Linear charges the crab, the crab then swipes her again but this time she didn't block it. It took little damage to her body even though she wears cotton clothes. Kiki then attack ferociously from the crab behind, and then the crab starts making bubbles.

"Quickly get away from its bubble!" said Anna still holding the Chalice. "You'll slow down if it caught you!"

Then Linear has a plan. "It follows us right?" Kiki starts getting the idea of it.

"Yes, now get away from it!!"

"How bout' we run around behind the crab?" Linear grinned.

They run around behind the crab and the bubbles missed them.

"We attack once and go back away from the crab." Linear ordered.

Anna starts to realize that she is beginning to understand that she is a great leader, Kiki, Isan, and Linear attack the crab. When they did, the crab's swiping arm begin to get destroyed but it slowly turn and was about to slam it's huge arm, the friends quickly ran away from its huge arm and it missed. Then it went a huge jump to the corner hoping they won't attack from the behind again but it was too late for the giant crab they are already from behind, they attacked from behind and this time they did the three combos.

The crab attacked but missed again, they attack from behind again and again until it losses it's arm. They thought the crab won't do anything but they saw the electricity beneath one of them, they ran attacking the crab before it strikes beneath and dodging from the bubbles. They strike their final blow until the giant crab was soon destroyed.

Linear carried the chalice as her friends followed her, she place the chalice on the stone and then push it a little so it won't missed the drop to it's crystal. The sparkle flows around the Myrrh Tree making it drop its Myrrh to the crystal then transported inside the round glass. Suddenly, they heard a surprised voice.

"I found you, Kupo!" A Moogle that pop out nowhere suddenly ran towards them, giving one mail to Kiki and Anna but, it gives two mails to Linear which make Anna a bit curious about the mail she got.

They started reading their letters.

(Anna's letter)

_Dear, Anna' Dao_

_Anna 'Dao, you must remember that us Selkies must take action!_

_Also rely on your friends when they needed help! Anna' Dao_

_don't be such a hard shot because the way they treat you, _

_when things get down it is our job to protect our race!_

_From:_

_Your mother Darl' an._

Anna knows her family will call her original name which is because it is her family, Anna really likes her father a bit more than her mother but she wouldn't like to hurt her feelings, after all, she does make the best fried fish for her. Anna begins her reply:

_Thanks mom, for cheering me up._

Anna then gives her reply letter to the Moogle.

(Kiki's letter)

_Deer Keke,_

_Hoj r u? R u gonna t3ll Mus yurj storwy?_

_Fum:_

_Tayo (Kiki's little brother)_

Kiki blinked at the writing that her little brother writes then she was about to write: _I don't know what you're writing about!?!_But she shakes her head thinking this might upset her brother. Kiki then tries to figure this one out.

(Linear's 1st letter)

_Dear Linear,_

_How are you doing today? Did Mr. Stiltzkin taught you that_

_Focus Attack? Cause I forgot to teach you that move, I_

_hope that Moogle wouldn't be too hard on you._

_From: _

_Nike (Oldest and biggest brother the one with glasses the same one who's talking with Rodney)_

Linear smiled at the letter she was looking then she writes:

_I'm fine oldest brother, I know that move already and_

_Mister Stiltzkin was kind enough to teach me. (Item: grass seeds)_

(Linear's 2nd letter)

_Dear sis,_

_I'm having a great time with my friend, I hope you do_

_too. But it's kind rough out here at the towns and stuff._

_Well I guess I better get going._

_From:_

_Tetra_

Linear can't believe it was her brother who was sending her this letter, but maybe he's trying to help make sure that Linear knows he's doing okay.

Linear then replies:

_I'm just fine brother but, sometimes my partners_

_can be a bit edgy there_...

After Linear finishes her writing they waited for Kiki to hurry up her reply, unfortunly, she didn't.

"What's taking you so long, kupo?" the Moogle asked.

"I'm trouble with the sentence that my brother gave me." Kiki answered.

Linear walked towards Kiki and reads the letter "Here let me help." But as soon as she reads it, she suddenly then laughs. Kiki blinked and wondered why she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked, Linear tried so hard to stop laughing but still she couldn't stop laughing. Kiki was beginning to start having a tantrum at any moment which made Linear stop laughing but made a wide grin on herself. "I don't see why this is so funny Linear!"

"Sorry about that Kiki, I knew you we're serious." She replied.

"You're dead right I'm serious!!!"

"Now, now, I laughed because you're brother is funny not to make fun of you."

"Well sounds like you're makin' fun of me!!" as Kiki raised a fist.

"Can you hurry up, kupo!" The Moogle complained.

"Sorry," Linear apologized and then translates the letter. "It says: How are you? Are you going to tell us your story?"

Kiki stared at her like 'where is she from, another planet?' but, quickly she then writes her reply.

The Moogle finally take the letter and flew away.


End file.
